More Sideways Stories From Wayside School
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Allison tries to form a team to get Todd and Maurecia out of the 19th story, for she couldn't do it herself. Meanwhile, Todd and Maurecia are facing their own problems with Mrs. Zarves.
1. Maurecia

1. Maurecia

"Hi Maurecia! What are you up to?" Allison asked, walking up to her at recess. Maurecia sighed. "Oh, nothing really. Just...sitting here," Maurecia replied. "What's wrong? What happened?" Allison wondered. Maurecia sighed again and started to cry. She tried to reply to Allison through her tears, but Allison couldn't make out a word. "All right then, well see you later, I guess," Allison shrugged. Maurecia nodded as Allison walked away. Maurecia started to stop, but was still shaken a bit.

Why was Maurecia crying? Ah, well, you'll find out soon enough. Allison had been gone for three minutes and came back. "Hey Maurecia? Do you want to come play hop-scotch with me?" Maurecia smiled and nodded. She got up and walked to the Hop Scotch Chalk Walk. She seemed to be forgetting her sadness. Allison grinned. Her plan was working. Maurecia skipped to 7, Allison to 12, Maurecia to 4, Allison to 6. Maurecia, who still had a little bit watery eyes, grinned and had a lot of fun.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _It was time to go in. Maurecia and Allison lined up together and skipped into the school building. They liked it like that. They started walking up the stairs. While they were walking to the stairs, Allison asked again, "So, what was wrong back there at recess?" Maurecia chuckled, "What _was _wrong?" Allison stood there for a moment, and finally when she got what Maurecia was saying, she giggled along with her. Then, on each floor, something different happened.

FLOOR 1: Todd walked up to Allison and Maurecia. "Hi guys! How are you?" "Awesome! Thanks for asking!" Allison and Maurecia said simultaneously. Todd walked with them up the stairs. "So, I didn't see you guys at recess. Where were you?" Todd asked, scratching his head. "Just by the Hop Scotch Chalk Walk." Todd scratched his head and shrugged. He never saw a Hop Scotch Chalk Walk before. In fact, he never saw Maurecia so happy before. Especially today!

FLOOR 2, 3, and 4: Maurecia was panting. Allison was drinking water. Todd was scratching his head. They were all very tired from walking all that way so far. "Man...I never...knew I could...ever be...so TIRED," Todd panted. Maurecia nodded and stared off into the distance for a minute. Then, suddenly, she started to cry again. "What this time?" Allison asked while frowning. So her plan didn't work out so perfectly this time. Oh, well. She couldn't fix everything, right?

FLOOR 18: "Man, I love that escolater, don't you, Todd?" Allison inquired. Todd nodded, but did not elaborate. He was too stupid. Plus, Maurecia made the escolater kind of slippery. Maurecia was crying even harder now. She was about to burst. Allison opened her water bottle and put it up to Maurecia. She would save that water for later. Maybe she would even give it to Mrs. Mush. Mrs. Mush would love it, she decided. Todd put his hands on his ears so he wouldn't have to bear Maurecia's crying.

FLOOR 20: "Hey, where's Maurecia?" asked Allison. Todd shrugged. He looked around. Maurecia was nowhere in sight. Todd looked at the small crack in between the numbers 18 and 20. Todd scratched his head then gasped. There was no 19th story. Maurecia was gone. He then did something that proved his stupidity but just might save Maurecia. He walked into the wall and disappeared into the 19th story. Allison was worried. What had happened to her friends? And what would Mrs. Zarves do to them?

**AR: Cliffhanger. Don't you just love those? Refer back to Wayside School is Falling Down Chapter 19 if you don't understand Allison's thoughts in the end. Ah well. See you soon!**


	2. Allison

2. Allison

"Guys, are you down there? Guys! Todd, can you hear me? Maurecia, are you OK? Friends? We need to go! Class is starting any minute!" Allison was getting more worried by the second. Just the thought of what Mrs. Zarves might be doing to them numbed her soul. She never got recess, and worked 24/7. Of course, she wouldn't have minded so much if she would have went home. She was practicing, you see, for high school. But high school could wait. Her friends couldn't.

* * *

"Team J19? What are you saying?" Dana asked Allison. "I'm saying Maurecia and Todd are stuck and we need to find them! So, I created this thing called Team J19 and you all need to help get our friends back!" Allison exclaimed. "Just go get a life, you sound like my wife!" Terrence yelled. "No no, Allison is right. If we're going to get Maurecia and Todd back we all need to work together to get her. So, I just have one question, are you with us, or against us?" DJ asked, walking up towards Allison.

Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cuz the future is unclear

We know what we gotta do  
We're just tryin' to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Are you with me?

Let the idea groove you  
Let our problem move you  
Feel the heat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

"Thanks DJ! But, uh, the song was totally uncalled for," Allison said. "Yeah, I know. Why do you think I did it?" DJ said. "So who is with us?" Pretty soon Bebe, Benjamin, Calvin, Dameon, Dana, Eric Fry, Eric Bacon, Eric Ovens, Jenny, Paul, Leslie, and Rondi all went up to the front. Allison nodded and said, "Good enough. Now, let's go save Todd and Maurecia!" DJ said. Everyone yelled in agreement and they ran out the door. "Oh, Todd went to the 19th story, did he? Well, I better write his name on the board under the word DISCIPLINE." She wrote his name on the board under the word DISCIPLINE.

So, team J19, well, now, Team ABBCDDEEEJPLR19, walked down to the 19th story together. Things were about to change. Some big things. Some small things. Some in between things. Some semi-medium big important half way small things. But everyone had to do it. Everyone had to work together to get Todd and Maurecia back, for if they let them down there too long, Allison knew they would never ever return to the modern world of Wayside School (if you call it modern).

**AR: **Good? Great? Semi-medium great awesome half way good? Ah well, tell me in the comments! The more good reviews I get, the faster we will find out what happened to Todd and Maurecia.


	3. Todd

3. Todd

Todd liked Mrs. Zarves a lot. Like Dameon with Mrs. Jules. But not really. How could he be in love with someone who isn't even real? That's silly. Yet Todd had learned enough from being at Wayside that this school isn't even normal. Just ask Louis. He'd tell you the truth. He would too! But, of course, you probably already knew that. But the only thing Todd knew was that he liked Mrs. Zarves a lot. Whenever he looked around at Maurecia, Virginia, Ray, and Mark, they all looked so sad. Todd scratched his head. He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly he found a note on his desk. He looked at Maurecia and nodded. He read it.

_Mrs. Zarves, if you couldn't tell  
Should fall down a water-full well  
Because of what she does to us  
Just look at Mark! Such a fuss!  
And look at poor Virginia!  
Looking fine, but bad because  
She does this work, no recess  
But Mrs. Zarves brings the best in us  
Until today, I have a plan  
We'll make a group, an idea, a clan  
So listen closely, Todd, my friend  
Poor Zarves will soon meet her end_

__Todd was about to gasp, but he didn't want to disturb Mrs. Zarves, so he mouthed what he wanted to say to Maurecia. "You don't mean..." Maurecia nodded. "OK, I'm putting my faith in you." "Don't worry," she mouthed back to him. Todd was still a little anxious until the next break when he could finally talk. "Maurecia, how are we going to do it?" he asked. "We make a clan, duh! Virginia, Nick, Ray, Mark, you and I! It's genius!" Todd looked at Mrs. Zarves, then back at Maurecia. "Fine."

Todd walked over to Ray's desk and asked him a question. "Hey, Ray, read this. It's a note that Maurecia gave to me." OK, so not really a question. Whatever. He waited 30 seconds and finally Ray looked up at Todd. "Are you sure we can do this?" "How can you read so fast? Anyway, ya! In a tick tock! Pass it on to Mark, tell him to pass it to Virginia, and her to Nick!" Todd whispered. Ray nodded and smiled. Soon everyone was in on the idea. Todd ran back to Maurecia and nodded. Maurecia nodded back. Everything was in order.

* * *

During the next break, everyone (but Mrs. Zarves) huddled around Todd and Maurecia. It was the first meeting. "OK, how are we going to do it? Are we all going to escape or something?" Mark asked, pleadingly. Todd and Maurecia looked at each other and shrugged. "That's what this meeting's about. Does anyone have any ideas?" Maurecia questioned, hopefully. Virginia raised her hand. "Yes?" Todd asked, scratching his head. "OK, I have an idea. It's very risky, and there is one drawback." "What? What is it?" Maurecia hoped. "One of us will have to be left behind on the 19th story"

**AR: Ooh, drama! Haha! Tee hee. OK okay I'm serious now. {Long Pause...Bursts out Laughing} Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter because the next one is coming soon! Meanwhile, enjoy the cliffhanger!**


	4. DJ

4. DJ

I love to laugh  
Loud and long and clear  
I love to laugh  
It's getting worse every year  
The more I laugh  
The more I fill with glee  
And the more the glee  
The more I'm a merrier me

When things strike me as funny  
I can't hide it inside  
And squeak - as the squeakelers do  
I've got to let go with a ho-ho-ho...  
And a ha-ha-ha...too!

I love to laugh  
Loud and long and clear  
I love to laugh  
So everybody can hear  
The more I laugh  
The more I fill with glee  
And the more the glee  
The more I'm a merrier me!

"Oh, great. DJ's found two new hobbies. Singing, and laughing," Leslie said with a snarl. DJ laughed. "Hey, at least he keeps us in a good mood about this whole...incident," Allison said. DJ nodded. "So, uh, we're here, on the 20th story. Now what?" DJ asked. That didn't occur to Allison until then. She sat down and thought. She thought, and thought, and thought, so long that DJ laughed about it. Paul rolled his eyes. Finally Allison perked up! "Hey! What about Mr. Kidswatter? He can help us!" Everyone was reluctant, but it seemed like their best choice. They started walking down all those stairs to the first floor.

Walking down gave them time to think. "Hey, who do you think killed Sammy? Or _what?_" Allison murmured. That stumped DJ. He started to talk but then cut himself off. Finally he said, "I don't know. But Mrs. Mush's Mushroom Surprise is pretty bad. You don't think..." Allison nodded. They were down to the 15th floor just in time:the cafeteria (dun dun dun). "Hey, Mrs. Mush? Can we ask you something?" DJ asked. "Sure, small boy and Allison! What you need?" Mrs. Mush asked. "Why does everyone know Allison?" Bebe wondered to Leslie. They giggled.

"You see, we need help getting to the 1st floor quick. You know Sammy, the dead rat?" Allison asked. "A-yes. Yes I do." "Well, no need to offend you, but can we use your Mushroom Surprise do melt the floors and get there quick?" Mrs. Mush stood there for a moment with a smile stuck on her face. "Of course, Allison and small boy!" "Um, it's DJ. DJ," DJ explained. "No, it Mushroom Surprise! Silly boy!" Mrs Mush said. DJ sighed. It would never work, he decided, so he should just stop trying.

"Here is Mushroom Surprise! You ready, yes?" Allison and DJ nodded. "OK!" Mrs Mush said, and she dumped the whole plate onto the floor. "Thanks Mrs. Mush!" Dana squealed. Allison jumped a long way down. DJ looked down and worried. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea after all. In fact, he didn't even feel like laughing. He closed his eyes, and jumped. He stood screaming, but then he noticed it was just like going on the high-dive. Except...different. He laughed as the air brushed against his body.

When they finally got to the bottom floor, they made sure they wouldn't go down **to _the_** basement. It would be a horrible place, DJ could tell you that quickly enough. They searched around until they found Louis. DJ and Allison didn't know where the principal's office was, so they needed help. They followed Louis. They went right, then right again, then left, then left, then through this corridor, then up these stairs then down these stairs. Finally they got to Mr. Kidswatter's office, and when they looked inside, they gasped at what they saw.

**AR: **I just love cliffhangers, don't you? I can't get over them. I can't, either! Ah well, just let's get on with it. There's more to see, but you shall have to wait. Good luck, and may the force be with you. (Star Wars theme in the background)


	5. Virginia

5. Virginia

"What? What do you mean 'one of us will have to be left behind'? We're ALL trying to get out of here!" Maurecia said with hopelessness in Virginia's plan. It was a good plan, though. A very good plan. Virginia had talked it over with Nick and they both agreed on it. Virginia decided to tell her plan from beginning to end to Maurecia and Todd. "Look, if we're going to get out of here, and this is our only idea, what have we got to loose?" "One of the people in Mrs. Zarves' class! Duh!" Virginia sighed and began.

"You see, most of the time, if one stays down here too long, they'll never want to leave, so it wouldn't really be so bad if we left one behind. Though we all want to escape, we all can't. One should stay. Alright, there are no doors in this room, correct? Yes? Okay then, and you see that crack up on that wall? Good. You see, all we have to do is..." Virginia was cut off by Mrs. Zarves, ringing her bell. "Class, now it is Dictionary Time. Start memorizing!" Virginia sighed, nodded, went back to her desk, and pulled out her dictionary. She was almost to the C's. You can skip this part of the story if you already memorized these words. If not, make sure Mrs. Zarves doesn't see you wasting time.

**Bulwark: **noun, protection, a defensive wall

**Bumblebee: **noun, a large yellow and black hairy social bee

**Bump: **noun, 1) a sudden blow 2) a raised round lump due to swelling 3) an elevated place in the road or an a surface, verb, 4) to knock against, to strike

And on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on again. Virginia really never got tired of it until now. She decided that Maurecia was right. It wasn't like Mrs. Zarves could put her in detention. Could she? Blah, what does she care? Virginia looked around in worry, but finally did hat she meant to do all day. She closed her book, and stopped what she was doing. That's when Mrs. Zarves started walking around to all the kids' desks. "A+ for Ray, A+ for Benjamin, A+ for Nick, A+ for Maurecia, A+ for Todd," she went on until she got to Virginia's desk. "Oh..."

Mrs. Zarves stared at Virginia's desk for a minute or two until she finally looked at Virginia. "Virginia, all this hard work...deserves an A+!" Mrs. Zarves just didn't get it, Virginia decided. She didn't even get that her putting her book away was an act of rebellion? Seriously? She reached into her desk and found Maurecia's note again. She read the parts that she had highlighted, exculding the less important ones.

_And look at poor Virginia!  
Looking fine, but bad because  
She does this work, no recess  
But Mrs. Zarves brings the best in us  
Until today, I have a plan  
We'll make a group, an idea, a clan  
So listen closely, Todd, my friend  
Poor Zarves will soon meet her end_

Look at poor Virginia, it said. Maurecia...was so sweet that she...didn't forget her. So many of her friends and family forgot her when she went down to the 19th story. How did she know? She just...she just did, OK? People that go down to Mrs. Zarves' class are always forgotten up in the modern world. Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from Todd's desk. She turned towards Todd and saw him doing something everyone does in Mrs. Zarves' class. He was starting to forget all his friends and family from the modern world.

**AR: **And so forth, and so forth. You get the idea. Well, guess what? You finally get to figure out what Allison and DJ saw, when they walked into Mr. Kidswatter's office. I'll just tell you this: it wasn't a pretty sight.


	6. Bebe

6. Bebe

What did the team see when they walked into Mr. Kidswatter's room? Huh? Huh? Bebe bets you're wondering. What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? What? What? What? Haha, OK, fine, sheesh. Bebe and the rest of the team saw the most disturbing sight they had ever saw. Mr. Kidswatter was lying on the ground, with a duct taped mouth, tied up with his hands so he couldn't move them. He was screaming behind the duct tape, but no one could figure out what he was saying. Na, of course he was screaming. What else?

But that wasn't the weirdest part. Across the duct tape someone had written, _Mugworm Griblock. _Bebe suspected Eric Bacon, for he was very mean, (of course, all Eric's were mean, was the rumor, but from that Bebe did not agree. If they were all mean, there couldn't be an Eric not mean. And if there were not an Eric that were mean, then no Eric would be needed to call Eric Ovens "Crabapple") same as Eric Fry, but she only suspected Eric Bacon. Why did she suspect the Erics at all? Well, you must remember from some time ago.

Paul walked up to Mr. Kidswatter and tried to untie him and let him talk. Finally he just tore off the duct tape and nodded. "What happened? How did you get like this?" "I...I don't know. I was knocked out before I could tell who did it. Then I woke up to find myself like this," Mr. Kidswatter hurried, with short breaths in between. Bebe then walked up. "I suspect it was Eric Bacon or Eric Fry. They wrote "Mugworm Griblock" before! It only fits, really!" Mr. Kidswatter nodded. "You're right, it only makes sense"

(You're goin' down) Spread the news from coast to coast  
(Down to the ground) You're goin' down, your operation exposed  
(You're goin' down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast  
(You're goin' down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast!

If a certain condition arises  
I'm the one to avert the crisis  
You think you're livin' large,  
but you forgot that I'm the one in charge...

"Dang it, I wanted to sing that!" DJ whined. Allison groaned. "Whatever, we need to get up to the 18th story!" DJ smiled. He found his own song to sing. "We're off to see Maurecia, the wonderful girl we love! We'll save the boy and save the girl, the wonderful girl we love! If we ever o ever find our own way in we'll make sure that we don't sin because because because because because, we need to save Maurecia, the wonderful girl we love! Do do do do do do do do do! Do do do do do!" "Alright, let's go on the elevator!" Bebe decided.

* * *

"Man, I love that long line elevator, don't you?" Bebe squealed to Leslie. They both giggled. Once Bebe heard Allison's plan, she started drawing and cutting out a rope. "Done!" Bebe said, seven seconds later. "Great! But, who is going down?" DJ wondered. Everyone stood in a moment of silence until Bebe reluctantly volunteered. "Bebe! Are you sure?" Bebe nodded. "Oh, alright then. Off you go!" Bebe grabbed onto her sturdy rope with DJ holding on to the other side. She closed her eyes and jumped into the crack.

Still holding on to the rope, she whistled for all the others down there. "Just like my plan! But, one of us has to stay down here. Who is brave enough to do it?" Virginia asked. Bebe looked at her little brother, Ray Gunn. "Me. I'll do it. For Ray," Bebe said, planting a kiss on Ray's nose. "Raise the rope!" Bebe barked when they were all holding on. DJ yanked, and pulled Maurecia, Todd, Ray, Virginia, Nick, and Mark up out of the 19th story. "Where's..." Allison started, looking for Bebe. Ray, with tears in his eyes, told Allison of Bebe's bravery. Bebe finally had her moment of truth. And that is what truly matters.

* * *

"Ah, I see you have brought new classmates with you, Todd. AND you skipped class? Oh, I do wish I didn't have to do this but...you must be send home on the kindergarten bus. Todd shrugged and scratched his head. He left the room, feeling like a hero. Meanwhile, Allison, DJ, and Ray put up a flag to remember Bebe, the girl who shall never see the sun again. They had a moment of silence, remembering their dear friend Bebe. But Ray knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would see his sister. He was a real person now, and all he had to do was look, look to find Bebe Gunn, the artist, his sister, and the hero.

**AR: **Don't you just love happy endings? Yes, well, I might just write more stories based on Wayside School (I have one in mind), but for now, goodbye, good luck, and a friendly handshake to you. Remember Bebe Gunn. Oh, wait! I forgot one last part of the story. The last part of this story goes like this:

"Say, Maurecia, why _were _you crying earlier today?" Allison asked. Maurecia laughed and said, "Oh, that information is classified."

**AR: **That information is classified indeed, but if you must know the answer, the answer is on my page, so please look for it to find the answer. Later!


End file.
